Kapitola 105: The Legacy of Netherese
=Kapitola 105: The Legacy of Netherese= May’Tana se vyptává čí nápad byl vrátit se pro ně. Faces vše vysvětluje a postupně se vše mění do dlouhé diskuze zatímco skupina cestuje skrze tunely Darklaku. Buppido slibuje že je schopný navigovat skupinu a ačkoliv mu hrdinové nevěří, nemají příliš na výběr. May’Tana, Arthur, Stool a Faces mezi sebou sdílí příběhy jak se dostali do Velkynvelve. May mluví o svém milenci kterého nejmenuje a zradě jejího bratra. Arthur mluví o tom že musel zmizet z povrchu a že se mu to v podstatě podařilo, ačkoliv to nebylo jeho úmyslem ani úmyslem těch kteří ho měli schovat. Stool vyprávi jak byl přepadem Sarithem když byl se svou rodinou na cestě k Araumycosovi a Faces opakuje svůj příběh o ztrátě svého světa. Hrdinové znovu přehodnucují cíl své cesty, ale zdá se, že jinou možnost než Gracklstugh stejně nemají. Vše zakončuje Stool zpěvem a tancem písničky kterou složil o Motley Crew. https://youtu.be/S4KuCfgNbN4 Já teď už mám svých pět kamarádů, k nim se dám s důvěrou. Jsou nejlepší, jsem s nimi v bezpečí, oni všechny přeperou. Já teď už mám svých pět mušketýrů, jsou teď mou ochranou. Mám ninjů pět, co zachrání i svět, vždycky správní zůstanou. Stvůry s lidským snem a robot s lidskou tváří. Čtyři hoši a pan Faces můj přemůžou Demogorgon nebo draka jako hrom. Za svým právem jdou stůj co stůj. Já teď už mám svých pět kamarádů, k nim se dám s důvěrou. Jsou nejlepší, jsem s nimi v bezpečí, oni všechny přeperou. Já se s nimi znám, jsem malý myconýdek. S nimi jdu po stopách zločinů. Přemůžem ve mžiku nejnovější taktiku i těch nejhorších zlosynů. Já teď už mám svých pět kamarádů, k nim se dám s důvěrou a jsou nejlepší, jsme s nimi v bezpečí, oni všechny přeperou. Já teď už mám svých pět mušketýrů, jsou teď mou ochranou. Mám ninjů pět, co zachrání i svět, vždycky správní zůstanou. Underdark Chronicles: Shadow Temple that Turns Friends into Enemies Na Buppidův vliv všichni řeší jestli se vydat skrze místo zvané Shadow Temple that Turns Friends into Enemies. Derro o něm prý slyšel v docích. Můžou cestou skrz něj získat dva dny. Duergaři tudy nejezdí už dobrých sedmdesát let. May’Tana a pár dalších je silně proti, ale Jimjar si myslí že jestli Chrám bude na místě kde Buppido tvrdí že má být, tak to alespoň potvrdí že je schopný navigovat. Jak se skupina dohaduje tak do výhledu vjede vjezd do chrámu. Watered Netherese Ziggurat Velký pyramida stavěná prastarým národem sedí v Faerzressem infusnuté jeskyni která září zeleno-žlutým světlem. Pohled na sochy u vstupu okamžitě omráčí a paralyzuje Arthura který se složí do lodi. Navzdory tomu však hrdinové do chrámu vjedou. Zde je čeká velké bludiště, kde se na každém kroku ukazují důkazy toho, že udělali chybu. Dračí kostry, divoká magie Faerzressu, posádky které viditelně spáchaly sebevraždy, spící Modroni a dokonce Anděl který přiznává že se není schopný z chrámu dostat pomalu lezou posádce na nervy. Omračující sochy navíc postupně posádku staví mimo provoz až všichni ztrácí naději. Čtveřice Flumphů, o které mluvil i Planetar, přivolaná sparkem divoké magie radí skupině v časovém limitu o tom jak se dostat ven. Planetar of Helm Klečící Planetar je informuje o tom že si jeho bůh nepřeje aby opustil toto místo a proto zvolil trpělivost a několik století již čeká až zdi tohoto místa povolí. Nabídku přidání se ke skupině odmítá. Hrdinové nakonec v chrámu který měl být zkratkou tráví čtyři dlouhé dny. Po čtyřech dnech mají slušnou představu o bludišti, jejich posledním problémem je svaté světlo které zabraňuje jejich odchodu. Skupina rozhodnutá se dostat ven nebo zemřít pošle po proudu malého Redcapa který shoří ve zlatém světle. Další je na řadě Arthur, kterého světlo z nějakého důvodu nepálí. Hrdinové ho navzdory jeho paralýze pošlou skrze magické dveře ven z pyramidy. Arthur na společném chatu nadává jak mizí pryč z chrámu. Nakonec se celá posádka rozhodne projet skrze světlo. Jak loď projíždí skrze zářící místo v bludišti, jsou postupně všichni páleni za živa. Buppido padá k zemi a May’Tana vybíhá přes celou loď aby ochránila Stoličku. Malý Myconid se jí však v rukách mění na prach a v žáru světla umírá. V tu samou chvíli se Abdul spojí s podivným hlasem který se mu snaží poradit co dělat zatímco loď vyjíždí ven z chrámu. Underdark Chronicles: Lost Tomb Jeskyně za velkou pyramidou je ještě podivnější než celý ziggurat. Zde Faerzressem nabitá špička pyramidy “odlétá” do stropu zatímco jí pohání velký fialový krystal na jejím spodku. Mytharall Skupina sleduje starou stavbu z podivného kamene nad jejich hlavami zatímco zachraňují Arthura z jeho voru který se zasekl o kamení na straně jeskyně. S Abdulem nadále hovoří hlas v jeho hlavě. Zdá se, že je jeho majitel zavřený v kopce nahoře. Se slábnoucí silou donutí majitel hlasu aby Abdul řekl magická slova. Arthur a ostatní mezitím řeší že to musel právě tenhle hlas který mluvil s andělem v chrámu. Proč ale nechtěl aby se anděl dostal ven? Hrdinové usoudí že zdroj hlasu nebude hodný. Ten ale mezi sliby mluvil i svitku vzkříšení. Po té, co trpaslík z povrchu pronese magická slova začne vršek pyramidy klesat dolů. Celá vrchní část zigguratu sestoupá až pod hladinu vody kde se zastaví. Hrdinové vyrazí na své lodi směrem k zakotvené lodi. Kamenné dveře bez kliky otevře Arthur a všichni kromě May’Tany a Buppida který byl umístěn do vazby vstoupí dovnitř. Na levé straně vévodí malé místnosti freska na zdi. Je na ní žena v podivných šatech a za ní jsou vidět létající města. Brysis of Khaem Arthur si díky svým vědomostem dává jedna a jedna dohromady. Netheril byla prastará civilizace proslulá právě svou silnou indukční magií a létajícími městy. Tato města byla poháněna Mytharally, velkými krystaly které byly schopné rozdělovat magii do různých magických částí těchto měst. Arthurovi zpětně dochází že velký krystal na dně pyramidy musí být jeden z těchto Mytharallů. Jeho magie vyčerpána, připojil se na Faerzress tohoto místa. Děsivé. Hrdinové prozkoumávají starou hrobku Brysis z Khaem. Všichni si uvědomují že je to místo o kterém se psalo v deníku Belwara Seamfindera. Prozkoumání stop ukazuje že byla hrobka plundrována skupinou koboldů. Arthur svou lidskou rukou otevírá většiny dveří. Za prvními z nich jsou sarkofágy které Abdul identifikuje jako hrobky služebnictva. Za druhými je hrobka samotné Brysis z Khaem. V lahvích ve výklencích jsou důležité orgány. Arthur připraví past vedle hrobky a pak společně s Abdulem odsunou velké víko. Uvnitř je socha krásné ženy z tapiserie. Skupina vyrazí do místnosti se služebnictvem a začne otevírat další hrobky. Postupně se objevuje jedna spectra za druhou a Malcan a ostatní je porážejí. Ancient Netheril Cities Uvnitř hrobek Motley Crew nalezne několik vzácných předmětů včetně Kadidelnice se stříbrným filigree. Malcan si bere dvojici zlatých náramků, Arthur Onyxový prsten a Abdul velký rudý kámen. Zatímco Abdul pod poslední hrobkou najde tajný tunel, který dle jeho představ musí vést do pravé hrobky našel Faces v hrobce za ním podivnou kostku. Vypadá jako rébus, ale její nehnutelnost zabraňuje v jejím řešení. Abdul mezitím sestupuje dolů do hrobky a zbytek kromě Jimjara který hlídá ho následuje. Dole na ně čeká malá místnost s další hrobkou, ale jinak prázdnými stěnami. Arthur při cestě přes místnost o něco zakopne a průzkum ukáže že se jedná o neviditelnou truhlu. Po rychlé poradě zní rozhodnutí truhlu otevřít. Okamžitě po otevření truhly vyletí z hrobky velký Wraith. Nikoho to nepřekvapí a Faces sleduje jak je nemrtvý podobný Brysis z fresek. “Help! I am being eaateeeeeennn…” Navzdory duchově žádosti nemrtvý v koruně okamžitě napadne Abdula. Wraith z něj vysává život a sám vypadá velice oslabeně. Strhně se souboj. Wraith navzdory své průhlednosti která značí slabost vydrží hodně a střídavě vysává život z Abdula a sahá po Arthurovi který se brání svým štítem. Jimjar střílí vzhůru nohama a Malcan přes hrobku posílá ohnivé šipky. Wraith se nakonec začne plně soustředit na Arthura a Abdulovi se do hlavy vrácí podivný hlas. “I will help you! I am in the crypt…” Abdul, aniž by skupině cokoliv řekl poslechne hlas a odsune víko hrobky. Za ním se ozve výkřik od nemrtvých pozůstatků Brysis of Khaem. Abdul se přikryje štítem a kouká dovnitř. Uvnitř jsou ztrouchnivělými obvazy obaleny zbytky Netherské ženy. Kostlivec v rukou na hrudi svírá jílec meče. Pod útokem Wraitha se Abdul kryje a hrábne po meči. “Use me, and let me finish what i started!” Meč šeptá a jeho hlas zní jako by byl meč zvyklý rozdávat povely. Abdul meč zkoumá jen vteřinu, jakmile jeho mysl zabloudí k chybějící čepeli vystřelí z jílce ostří tvořené černým stínem. “Duskbringer, ready!” Duskbringer Abdul se otočí a v jediném rychlém seknutí se čepel meče prožene skrze Brysis of Khaem. Skupina i Abdul sledují jak se temnota Wraitha namotává na černou čepel meče jako cukrová vata na špejli. Ozve se výkřik ze zavřených úst nemrtvého a potom meč pozře celou stínovou postavou. “Aaaah, finaly!” Meč vypadá potěšen a Abdul cítí přisun energie. Zbytek se začne věnovat truhle ale poslední věta meče Abdula lehce rozruší. “More… give me more!”